Sorry I Like Someone Else
by mitsume hyuuga
Summary: Who will The brunnete pick The black cat or the star.... Read and review....MxN...One Shot


**Author's Note:** Hello! Arigatou Goseimas for opening this page… I hope you will like this story…. Enjoy!

**Summary:**  
Will the brunette like a star or a black cat?? And will the black cat protect his love for the brunette?? NxM… one shot.

**Added character: **  
Chiaki Nakashima- the super star (my Japanese name, but here it's a boy)

**I'm Sorry I Like Someone Else  
By: massyct-chiaki  
**  
"Good morning class" Narumi-sensei said. "Good morning Narumi-sensei" the students said.

"I want to announce something" he said. And then some of the students said. "What do you think will Narumi-sensei say?" "I don't know" they murmured. They stop talking when Narumi-sensei starts speaking. "I will announce that… a super star will come to our school" he said. "Who do you think it is?" "I don't know maybe a professional and famous star" they murmured. "His name is Chiaki Nakashima, and he will be here for 1 month with us" Narumi said.

"Oh My God" Anna said to Nonoko, Mikan and Hotaru. "I can't believe it" "Chiaki Nakashima will be here" "He is so handsome and so famous" Nonoko said. "Yeah he is so handsome and famous" Mikan said. "He is so my idol" Mikan added.

Natsume overheard their talking. He hates guys that Mikan had crushed on. "Who is this Chiaki Nakashima anyway?" he said angrily. "He is a famous actor" Ruka answered. "So his famous huh" Natsume said still angry.

After the class Mikan talk to her friends Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna. "Guys when will Nakashima come here?" Mikan said excited to see the star. "I heard he will come here today" Anna answered. "Really? I'm so excited" Mikan said.

"Guys how will we see him?" Mikan said. "Huh?" her friends said except Hotaru said. "There will be older girls and taller girls will line there to see Nakashima" Mikan explained.. "And we are to small to see over their tall bodies" she added. "Oh, yeah" Nonoko and Anna said. "Wait here I think someone can help us" "Who?" "Natsume" she said. "What he will never help us" they said.

Then she runs to Natsume. "Natsume!" Mikan said while running towards him. When she reach him, Natsume said… "What do you want polka-dots?" he said. "Hey stop calling me polka-dots" Mikan said. "Whatever" "What do you want to tell me?" he reminded her. "Oh, that" "Can you help me?" she said. "I need to get closer to Nakashima so I will be able to see him" she said. "Why me?" "I don't even know him" he said angrily. "Please, I need you to scare the high school students, so I can be able to see Nakashima, please" Mikan begged. "No! I will not use my alice on them" he shouted. "And why should I help you" he added. "You will not hurt them you will just scare them away" she said. "No!" he said. I will not help you… I hate seeing you with that Nakashima star. He said to himself.

"Please Natsume" she begged. "Why should I" "No!" he said with more anger. "Ok! Fine" "What's your problem?" she said wanted to cry. "You are so…" she didn't continue. Then she ran away. And her friends followed her. "Mikan!" they shouted..

Mikan went to the Sakura tree including her friends. "What's his problem?" "It's like so angry with me" Mikan said. "Maybe his jealous" Hotaru finally speak up.. "Huh? What are you talking about?" she said confused. "Hotaru means that maybe Natsume is jealous because he likes you" Anna said. "Why would he be jealous?" Mikan said.

"He is jealous because he likes you and you like Nakashima" Nonoko said. "No, That will never happen Natsume is a cold-blooded person" "He will never like me" Mikan said.

Natsume heard what Mikan said. "I like you Mikan… I just don't want to tell you what I feel about you" he said to himself.

"Guys, let's go" "Nakashima is coming" Yuu said. "Really?" They all said except Hotaru. "Okay, Let's go" Mikan said. "They all run to the gate of their school, of course except Hotaru. Hotaru climb to a tree near the school gate and she take a picture of the star for money.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spill my water to you" Mikan said scared. "Oh yeah" the strong scary girl with a Strong Wind Alice said to Mikan. She is older and taller than Mikan. "I'm really so sorry, I didn't mean to…" she has been stopped by the girl. Whooshh… The Strong Wind Alice of the girl blew Mikan away.

And Mikan flew to Nakashima's car (Oh! No). "Hello there" Nakashima said and he helped her. "I'm so sorry" she said. She didn't even see who helped her. Then she look up and her mouth fell wide open. "Na… na… nakashima" she said and he hugged him. All the fan girl's mouth fell wide open. "HA!" they all said.

"I'm so sorry" she said. "Oh! It's ok" he said gently. Wow she is so pretty, I thin I'm going to like this girl. He said to himself. "What's your name?" he said gently. "Me…" She said. "Yes" "My name is Sakura Mikan" she said. "Wow it's a nice name" he said. "Nice to meet you" he added and he kissed her hands (Natsume: NO! HOW COULD HE, ME: Natsume don't worry Sakura likes you, hahaha) "NOOOoooooOOOooo!!" all the fans said (of course the girls)."AHHhh" Mikan said feeling speechless.

While the other hand the black cat saw Nakashima kissed Mikan. And it made him very angry. "Arrrr" he said very angry.

But for Hotaru she just takes pictures of the star for her business of course.

**10 minutes later:  
Staff Room  
**  
"Who is this Nakashima?" Jinno-sensei said. "He is an actor" "And he is a Alice too just like us" Narumi-sensei said. "What's his alice?" Jinno said. "Reading Feelings" Narumi said. "So he reads people's feelings huh" Jinno said. "Even Mikan" Narumi said. "So it does effect to her" Jinno said. "Yes" Narumi said. "Even she have a Nullification Alice" Narumi added. "He graduated here, but only elementary" "He studied in different school" Narumi said.  
**  
Night Time:  
**  
"Welcome Sr. Nakashima" Mother said (the robot named Mother, I guessed). "Thank you" he said. "You are welcome sir" he said. "Please call me Chiaki" he said. He doesn't like calling him sir because he is too young. "Ok" Mother said.

Mother walk out from the room. "Wow this a nice room" he said. "I will study here even I'm just in a vacation.

Nakashima's POV:

"That girl Sakura Mikan, what should I give her to impressed her?" he said. "I can give her flowers or a bouquet" "I do really like her huh"

"I will sleep for a while then I while then I will think what to give her tomorrow"

"Good morning my students" Narumi-sensei greeted. "I will announce that Chiaki Nakashima will be your classmate for now" he said. "Yeay" all the girls said except for Hotaru.

"So I will bring him now" he said. "Hello minna-san" Nakashima said. "Please sit Nakashima" Narumi said. "Ok" "Thank you" he said.

Then he sits beside Mikan. All the girls began smirking at Mikan (Of course except to her friends especially Hotaru he don't like him). "Please sit with me Chiaki" "No, please sit with me" the girls said. "Class let Nakashima pick who he want to be seatmate" Narumi said. "Narumi-sensei can I sit beside Sakura Mikan?" Nakashima said. "Of course" he said.

After the class Nakashima picked beautiful and different kinds of flowers to give to Mikan.

When he finished picking flower for her. He runs to find Mikan. When he found her she run to her and gave the flowers. "Oh! Thank you Chiaki" Mikan said. "I picked that all for you" he said. "Thank you" she said.

Everyday Nakashima always pick flowers for Mikan. Until they liked each other.

One day Nakashima asked Mikan "Mikan do you like me?" he said. "Of course I like you" she said. "Really?" he said. "Of course" Mikan said. "Do you love me?" he said. "H-h-h-u-u-u-h-h?" she said. She really didn't feel that to him. "So you don't love huh?" he said feeling sad. "Why do I need to love you…" she said. "I like you" she continues. "That's ok…" "So who owns your heart" "I will guess" "Ok then, who?" she said. "MMMmmm… Natsume" he said. "NO!!" she said. "Don't lie" "I know it's him" he said. "Ok… Fine… I like him…" "How did you know?" she asked. "Do you know my alice?" he said. "No" "Wow you still don't know huh" he said. "Wanna know?" "Yes" Mikan said. "Ok then" "My alice is Reading Feelings" he said. "That's your alice… and that's why you know that I-I-I-I-l-o-ove him" she said. "Yeah" "So did you  
tell him how you feel?" "No, not yet" "So why are you not telling him" "Because he don't like me" she said. "It doesn't mean that a person you love doesn't love you, you will not confess to him" he said to her. "So tell him Mikan-chan" "OK! I WILL TELL HIM" she said. "GO find him" he said.

Mikan run to find Natsume. When she found him she said to him… "Natsume…" she said nervously. "What?" he said. "Natsume do you love someone?" she said. "Why do you need to know?" he said. "Just asking" "Please tell me" "Please Natsume" she gave her puppy eyes dog to him. "Ok…ok… fine" "do you really wanna know?" he asked. "Yup" she said. "Ok then" "She is a polka-dots-panties girl" he said. "Natsume…. I love you too" she said. Then they kissed each other.

**Author's Notes:  
**  
Hope you like it… It's all fore you minna-san…. Please review… thanks…. Hope you enjoy…. Thank for the time….

Please reviw thabk you...


End file.
